


Sore Gums

by Eli_Finch



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Implied Offscreen Teeth Horror & Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Finch/pseuds/Eli_Finch
Summary: Jared and his girlfriend go on a date of sorts at the dentists. A gift for a friend.
Relationships: Jared Hopworth/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Sore Gums

The receptionist knew it wasn’t polite to stare but she couldn’t help but keep stealing glances. Working at a dentist’s office was fairly dull and you wouldn’t often see someone like the man sitting in the waiting room. Though, she thought, you probably wouldn’t see someone like him anywhere. He was tall, at least seven feet by her estimates and was taking up the whole waiting room couch. His muscles seemed impossibly huge and his tracksuit was clearly homemade, stitched together to cover his hulking body. On the chest of his tracksuit a “J” was embroidered.

In a chair next to him sat a young woman. The receptionist assumed that she was his girlfriend as they were holding hands. Really though, she was amazed that the woman’s hand hadn’t been completely crushed by his larger one. Realizing she’d been staring for a bit too long; the receptionist went back to staring at the computer. She couldn’t help but pick up bits of the conversation, the man’s voice was deep and loud, as if he was being amplified unnaturally.

“Well babe, I know its not exactly a five-star restaurant, but I think we’ll have fun” He let out a laugh that sounded almost like gurgling, as if something was stuck in his throat. He looked nervous, as if he was trying to impress her.

She said something back to him, though the receptionist couldn’t quite make out what, and he seemed to relax a little. The receptionist jumped a little as the dentist poked his head around the corner and waved, signaling that he was ready for the next appointment. She collected herself and nodded. She called out and the woman stood up and went to the desk. “The dentist is ready to see you now for your checkup and cleaning”.

The woman looked back, “Is it okay if my boyfriend, Jared, comes in with me?” motioning to the muscle bound man still sitting. “I have, uh… a hard time with dentists”.

Seeing the huge man glaring at her from behind her back the receptionist didn’t really feel she had a say in the matter. “Sure! He may have to leave the room if he, erm, gets in the way but we want you to have a comfortable experience in our office” she stuttered.

“Perfect, thank you,” said the woman, her lips twisted in a tight-lipped smile.

Watching Jared walk to the dentist offices was almost more bizarre than seeing him sitting down. He moved like a bizarre version of what men thought superheroes should look like. Though the receptionist figured being that, in shape so to speak, would affect how you moved.

\--

It had been two hours since the strange couple had gone into the office for their appointment. The receptionist knew they should have been out by now. She knew she should do something about the screams she could hear coming from behind her: run, call for help, anything. Still she sat frozen staring at her computer, as if she moved, they would come after her too. Trying to ignore the sounds of pain she kept hearing she just sat still. After what felt like an eternity the pair emerged.

Putting on her best fake smile she grinned at them. “I hope your visit to our offices today was satisfactory!” Jared gave her a smirk, and then the woman turned to her and smiled. The receptionist stifled the scream in her throat. It was a bigger smile than should have been possible, on a human at least. As her mouth opened wider, she could see rows and rows of teeth that went back in her mouth as far as the receptionist could see.

“It was very pleasant, thank you. It’s always nice to find someone willing to give me a new, and such well taken care of set of teeth” said the woman.

Then the two of them turned to leave. But the man stopped before they got to the door, and slowly turned around. The receptionist’s breath caught in her throat and she grabbed a pen, as if it would serve as any sort of weapon. “Ay” he grunted “You got one of them prize boxes?”

The receptionist nodded “Yes, but they’re really more for…” she trailed off as she saw the look in his eye.

The woman- or was she a monster?- looked very thoughtful, “Do you have any stickers?”

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for my very cool and tuff friend who wanted more soft Jared content- and who am I to deny that? After this they have a really hot make out but i'm bad at writing that sort of thing so just imagine it.


End file.
